The Reawakening
by VexenKaorii
Summary: A story about a girl who tried to end her life, and now she has to face her past. OCXAxel, NamineXDemyx, KairiXLarxene.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of the characters. But I do own the people you've never heard of. :3

.:Chapter One:.

The door to the roof opens and wind rushes me, ruffling my lilac strapless gown. This was supposed to be my eighteenth birthday, with all of my friends...

And my ex-boyfriend Sora. I had been happy at my party, dancing with Namine and Kairi, talking with my mom and her new boyfriend, doing the normal things that a birthday girl should do. I didn't even get to open my presents. But all I know is that Sora bought me one.

I take one step out of my strappy black flats, and walk towards the edge. I close the door behind me. I wouldn't want anyone to see my death. I want to kill myself. Sora accidentally exposed me as the whore that I am. I slept with him, and his best friend Riku, and his brother Roxas all at the same time. I needed solace at that time, and boning three guys at once seemed like release.

I hear the door open and slam violently. I see spiky red hair blowing in the wind next to me without looking. I sigh deeply. _Why does he have to care so damn much?!_ I open my eyes and look into his deep pools of green.

"Jules, you don't have to have to kill yourself." Axel says in a calm voice. Does he even _know_ that I'm about to kill myself before his eyes? I smirk in spite of myself. I stare at him some more. "Yes, Axel, I do. They've posted it on Youtube. They've sent it to their friends, my reputation as the smart, popular girl is ruined. I can't even be friends with you anymore." I sob. "Axel, please, forget me for my sake?" I say. Axel looks at me somberly.

A tear rolls down his face as he steps back, and I grim back at him like old times. Axel waves goodbye to me, and I wave back as I take one step forward, falling off the roof and to the ground.

The impact was hard and it made a crater in the cement, I heard screams and cries before the pain actually hit my body. Wait--wasn't I supposed to be dead by now? I try to sigh but it comes out as a wheeze. Oh God, I am so going to Hell.

Why couldn't I just die correctly?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I just might post this on dA. Just to get more feedback

.:Chapter Two:.

I open my eyes to find myself bloodied on the pavement, deep in the ground. The police siren sounds and I jolt. I sigh and crawl out of the crater that I have created, I look up to see Axel looking down at me with a surprised and shocked expression. I look back up at him and smile. I never completely wanted to leave him.

But then again, I never wanted to completely pass out on the street either.

I wake the next morning and I'm not in the street of Twilight Town anymore. Twilight Town seems the same, but I sense something that's way off. I sit up in a bed that looks like Axel's and look around. _What the hell? Where am I?_ I think. I hop off the bed, and I find that I am dressed in black leggings and a long red button-up. I could sweat drop if this were an anime. I walk out of the all red and black room and enter a huge--and white--hallway. It looked abnormally clean. I raise an eyebrow as I pass an all blue bedroom. I am particularly curious, so I walk in uninvited and look around.

"What the hell are you doin' in my room?!" I freeze at the sound of an angry--but still nice--voice. I turn around slowly, busted. I smile sheepishly and look in the face af a super-cute guy with spiky honey-blond hair and cerulean eyes. His face softens and he immediately covers it up.

"I-I'm Demyx. You can call me Dems if you want." Demyx smiles. I giggle cutely and ruffle my long black locks. I nod.

"And I'm Jule. You can call me Jules or Juleya--which is my real name--if you want." Demyx stiffens as Axel waltzes cooly through the door. I smile and give him a hug. I hadn't noticed that everyone is wearing long black zip-up hoodies.

"Heyy, are you okay?" Axel asks. He seems concerned about me very often all of a sudden. I grin brightly and nod. He sucks his teeth. "God, Jules, don't do that smile. You make me feel like a mushy person." He jokes. I playfully punch him in the arm.

"You _are_ a mushy person. All you need is a vagina." I laugh. Demyx walks up next to me and grabs my arm protectively.

"Hey Axel, why don't you go borrow Larxene's?" Demyx smirks. Axel makes a disgusted face. "I don't like blonde hair." Axel replies. I chuckle and walk out of the room, freeing myself from Demyx's grasp.

"Well, you guys, I'm goin' to go check out the rest of this place. Maybe I could land a long hoodie like yours." I smirk as I walk down the hall, barefoot.

As my bare feet slap the clean marble floor, I manage to look out one of the huge windows. It looked as if Twilight Town was engulfed by darkness. _Wow....This must be some_ _kind of alternate world or something. And we are in the air._

_HOLY SHIT! WE'RE IN THE AIR?! Oh my God, oh my God! Don't panic Juleya. Please DON'T FUCKING PANIC!!!!_

I have a huge phobia of flying and heights, and I absoulutely freak out when I mfigure out where I am. Or if gravity has altered me. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around. I see a girl with sun-bleached blonde hair and bright green eyes. They violently clash with my deep crimson ones. She smiles sadistically. I don't fear her, but I have a feeling that she's crazy as hell.

"Hello Juleya." She says. I smile nervously and try to back away, but I bump into a wall (why do walls always get in the way?!). "I'm Larxene. It's good to have another girl on the squad. I felt ganged up on for a moment." Larxene laughs. I raise an eyebrow at her in question.

I chuckle softly and cross my arms arrogantly. "Was that supposed to be a joke?" I ask. Larxene narrows her eyes at me. They looked like cut-down-to-the-very-last-straw emeralds. _Do we have a problem here? Because I am very skiled in Caporeira._ I smirk at my thoughts. Larxene smiles, and fixes her posture.

She steps closer to me. I step back. _What is with this chick?_ I think. I stop when I am cornered.

"Rule number one: Don't _FUCK _with Larxene Jeneva. Rule number two: Stay away from Axel Denable. Got it?" Larxene warns me. I smile sweetly as if I were not offended and nod. She smiles in victory.

But she hasn't won. I don't want whoever she's after. I don't like Axel like that. I've never thought of it like that. Have I?


End file.
